dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anders
Alter Redirect In light of the fact that one of the new NPCs in Awakening will be a male mage named Anders, perhaps this redirect could be altered? AlexanderPrimus 22:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :The content of the redirect page can certainly be changed to include information about the character Anders, with just a disambiguation statement at the top of the page with a link to Anderfels. This could be done now if the character is officially confirmed. I can't spot this anywhere obvious - do you have a link? Thanks! 13:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You can find confirmation here: http://pc.ign.com/articles/106/1065425p1.html and here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/896863/3#902055 . 15:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... didn't realize my computer had logged me out. AlexanderPrimus 15:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Changes made. 02:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeh sorry about that. When I made the page, I was getting confused, so I put it under "Anders (companion)" as you might do if there was more than one of something on other wikis. Thanks for changing it :) Kranitoko 19:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) join or die? On the main Anders page it mentions that when you recruite Anders he'll either join or die. Is the a referrance to the templers or can he die through the joining? Either way there needs some clarification. Da'Bardman 21:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Romance - Sort of? I managed to earn a 100 (Love) approval with Anders using a female Orlesian PC and after completing his personal quest. There doesn't seem to be any impact on the dialogue or plot except for a line in the epilogue that states that he returns to Vigil's Keep after giving his speech to the Circle. -Vajarra :I'm still playing Awakening but that happened to me as well. I exported my female human noble Warden from the original DA and after I made his personal quest, it said 100 of approval (Love). It may be a bug or something since you can't romance him and my Warden is married with Alistair. --Rocketai (talk) 23:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Anders' Family/Past Is it possible that Anders' is Fiona's child? He certainly acts and looks similar to Ceilen and Alistair. I haven't played Awakening though. Not that I'm saying this should be added, just curious. 18:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Trivia How is looking like Alistair and acting a bit like him trivia? I don't even think he looks that much like him. Another Anders exists in a different Bioware game? Also, not trivia. I think we're really grasping at straws here. LVTDUDE (talk) 22:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that the Alistair resemblance thing shouldn't be considered trivia since it is more like a baseless observation. If there are some sort of facts to prove why we should consider this then it should be put up, otherwise no. In terms of Anders, if there truly is a character by that name in another Bioware game, unless it is specifically the Anders in Dragon Age mentioned in another game it should be referred as a character with coincidentally the same name, so it is not associated with the Anders from Dragon Age: Awakening. There are probably several characters from different games with the same name so unless they have some sort of similarity I don't know if it should be considered as trivia, although I do find it interesting to know. Celsis (talk) 19:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Blood Mage Reference I love that they actually have dialogue where he "admits" he's a blood mage after you give him the specialty. It always annoyed me in Origins that you could make Wynne a blood mage, yet she continued to preach against maleficar. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 20:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Showing leniency Does anyone know what happens if you, rather then conscript him, ask the templars to show leniency? Does he escape again and ask to join, or do you lose him for the rest of Awakening? - Kerethos (talk) 22:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age II Anders is in DA2- http://www.gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2011/02/07/dragon-age-ii-character-reveal-anders.aspx Also been confirmed by Gaider somewhere on the forums. JAKE200493- cba to sign in :) Infobox image The article's heading to edit war town. Isabela's picture and Merrill's have been updated to Dragon Age II. There is no policy regarding what picture should be predominantly featured, but I also prefer the newer picture, simply because it's newer, heh. I don't like the idea of splitting the image like Hawke (which works because there isn't one single appearance of Hawke, and s/he isn't just male or just female). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 20:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's silly to try to change everything and make it less important and deny what was done before. Merrill, Flemeth and Isabella was very minor characters and whose design has changed very much, it's not the same thing. For example, I don't think we put Tamlen once in ghoul in the infobox even that it was his last appearance. Otherwise, why do not you do an extra image below the infobox like The Vault, like the Master for example? It will suit everyone I think. Itachou [~talk~] 21:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't see changing the image for infobox as making it "less important" though. The article has plenty of space to add images, and there's always the gallery. ::On Tamlen, I think that's probably be because it's a spoiler. I know that Hespith has the broodmother picture, which is a spoiler making this not too consistent (so it could be removed, I added it as a suggestion). It's mostly the picture people will associate with the character when they think of him/her/it that's most important I think. ::As for adding a new cell to the infobox to include another picture, I personally think it looks a bit awkward, but maybe other people will like it. If there isn't enough feedback on this page regarding this (from my experience, it may go unnoticed), you can always ask on the forums. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Race Now that it's been confirmed that Justice has bonded with Anders' physical body (and apparently mind), should we change/add to Anders' race the note "abomination"? The short tale on Anders at the Bioware forum http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/6046067 gives the feeling that he is some kind of über-abomination or something. "I don't see myself when I change, only the reflection in their eyes and the sound of their screams. My arm lashes out and silverite doesn't so much break as explode in a shower of molten metal. The sword melts, running down the templar's chest, and I follow up with a wave of flames which scorch the flesh from his face, leaving only bone so hot it smolders. The trees are burning… the tent… everything around us." This would conjure the image of a rage demon (only much more powerful). I know that abominations are demons forcibly taking over a human body, but what Anders/Vengeance has become fits the bill close enough. :That same short story says that he was with another Warden in Kirkwall, so shouldn't we change the article to say that he and another Warden named Rolan were assigned to Kirkwall, instead of using Game Informer reviewers takes on why he's there? The developers are what's canon, not the opinions of the reviewers no? Lying Memories (talk) 00:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I would not write off Anders as a complete abomination just yet. An abomination constitutes that he cannot control the demon inside at all, whereas it seems that he has at least some measure of control. All we have so far is the very short story to tell what is going on. Why jump the gun now and write off Anders as an abomination now? Why not wait until we have more information, or maybe even until the game itself comes out before changing his race to "abomination". If it turns out he goes full-on abomination somehow during the game, then by all means change it then. Arctistor23 (talk) 01:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) No. Anders is an Abomination. When individuals resist the change, the resulting being is the general hideous perception of them. But in cases like Conner, where the demon was allowed, then there is no physical changes. At least in our original origin belief, Flemeth was an abomination who allowed the change, but is still classified as an abomination by others even though she is in control. Wynne could also be considered an abomination, since spirts and demons are the same thing with different intentions. Ultimatly the lack of research into the state is the reason it has become such an umbrella term for a wide range of experiences.--Ironreaper (talk) 01:25, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Bug? In awakening I haven't talked to Anders at all, but when I go to Amaranthine to talk to him by the tree, no speech button shows up. I've pressed tab and such, but its simply not there. My approval is at 100 with him, did I miss my chance to talk? Anders in DA2 Anders in Dragon Age: 2 -minor spoilers- Looking into it, I've found that he will be in Kirkwall when we recruit him. So does this mean Hawke arrives after the Origins' Warden defeats the Archdemon AND takes down the broodmother in awakening? I don't understand the timeline, unless they changed it. From the demo, the goal is to get to Kirkwall from the beginning, but the delivery takes you off path, but then the demo throws you in Kirkwall fast. And your only level 6 (by the demo, so it could very likely be inaccurate) If they just fled Lothering, then the Bligh is still going on. This makes no sense because Justice is using him as a host, which means all of awakening's events had to have happened! So can anyone clear this up for me? :DA2 story takes place during 10 years. So I doubt that we will be able to encounter Anders right after we arrive to Kirkwall, but some time later (say 2-3 years after escaping from Lothering) --AriesCZ (talk) 11:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Seperate pages Does anyone else think we should have seperate pages for Anders in DAO:A and in DA2. Seeing as some of the gameplay aspects are going to be a lot different (ex: specializartion, armor, etc.) in DA2, a single page might get confusing for all these aspects. --Davilimap (talk) 02:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what's happening with the gameplay sections since that will definitely get confusing once more information comes in (the page is a bit of a mess at the moment). However, I doubt it will be split the way you think it will, as the lore must stay on this article, per consensus over the forums. :It has been suggested that we split the gameplay sections to another page, like Gifts (Awakening). This means we'd have other articles for plot skills, gears, and such for all companions in their respective game appearance. You can give feedback on this forum post. --'''D. (talk · ) 03:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sexuality Three cheers to Arctistor23!! He found proof that Anders is the male bi option. the source is here: http://www.justin.tv/hdzebra/b/280830286 Skip to 1:36:00 and the male Hawke will flirt with Anders.--Ironreaper (talk) 04:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, we now have proof that Anders' sexuality is subjective - he is bi for male Hawke, straight for Female - compare www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDvW8fDJE7c&feature=channel_video_title for male, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlWUbrs5A2c for female. ~Tyrium (I don't have a username here, but I'm on bioware social) Page edited to reflect this, with source.